


Reunited

by FandomN00b



Series: Gifts and Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, minor fic spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomN00b/pseuds/FandomN00b
Summary: Alistair and the love of his life are finally able to arrange a reunion after his commitments to the Inquisition have been fulfilled.
Relationships: Alistair/Brosca (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Gifts and Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILER HERE ABOUT HAWKE and ANDERS from my [Lost and Found series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1013661) toward the end.
> 
> This is totally not important to the main plot of the series, but I wanted to write something nice for my Brosca and her beloved Alistair in this world state. I hope to come back to these two someday, because they are some serious relationship goals.

“Oh, hello, strange traveller!” His bright voice called out from the darkness just outside the small globe of light from her little campfire. Barkspawn raised her head and gave a soft ‘whoof’ of acknowledgment.

Brosca had heard him coming for awhile, and even if she hadn’t, the dog had risen from the comfort of the blankets in the tent, which she preferred in her old age, to wait by the fire when she’d caught his scent. Her eyesight and hearing may have started to fail, but her nose was as good as ever. He had no reason to try to sneak up on them, of course, not that he was very good at sneaking, anyway. But as soon as he’d seen the light from the fire, he’d nearly sprinted the rest of the way, his heavy Warden armor clinking and clanging all the way up the mountain pass.

Brosca looked up and rolled her eyes at him as he came into view, smiling like the beautiful dorky ray of sunshine he was. Out of breath, too, his cheeks flush. He looked just like the boy she’d met at Ostagar so many years ago, after racing Ser Jory around the fortress to impress her, or showing off his ‘Fereldan swordsmanship’ against a training dummy while she sat skeptically sharpening her daggers, wondering how all the thrusting and parrying would keep him alive against a horde of bloodthirsty monsters from the Deep Roads, most of whom didn’t even carry a sword, preferring just to rip your flesh off directly with their claws instead.

“I was supposed to be meeting someone here but it appears she has yet to arrive…might I share a seat here with you by the fire, pretty Dwarven lady whom I’ve never met before in my life?”

“This is only cute when we haven’t been separated for months…” she groaned. 

Barkspawn whined at him, reiterating her mistress’ impatience.

“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” he huffed, slumping down next to her, and reaching down to scratch the dog behind her battle-scarred ears.

“Mmhm…”

“Shouldn’t we take things slow…take our time…get reacquainted?” He was still grinning like an idiot. _Her_ beloved idiot.

“Alistair…” she sighed. He couldn’t tell if she sounded more relieved or exhausted.

“Yes, dear?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Without another word, he had his arms around her, pulling her almost entirely into his lap, as he leaned over her and pressed his mouth eagerly against hers.

“Maker, I missed you,” he muttered into the top of her head, as she trailed kisses down his chin and neck. Her deft hands had already begun working to loosen his armor just enough to tear it off of him.

“Same…” she grunted as he began daintily plucking at the laces of her leathers. She rarely wore her Grey Warden armor anymore, finding it ill-fitting and restrictive and…loud. Not to mention she preferred to remain anonymous as much as possible these days, and she was the only female dwarf Warden most people had ever heard of. 

She quickly ran out of patience, and pulled him down by the shoulders to meet her lips again. They both followed the momentum all the way to the ground where getting each other undressed, and everything else, would be easier. Barkspawn gave the fumbling heap of them a sniff, and headed back into the warmth of the tent.

...

One of Alistair’s favorite parts of their love-making, besides the look of sweet release on her face as she came, or the way she always looked so embarrassed afterwards, or the way it felt to be inside of her, or the taste of her, or the way she could climb him like a tree – ok, so he liked pretty much every part of their love-making – but he also really liked the way she pulled him into her lap, and let him curl up around her in post-coital bliss, as she ran her fingers through his hair and gazed adoringly at him. Sometimes she would hum or sing, even. And he really liked that, too.

But as he felt himself dozing off to sleep, actual _good_ sleep that he’d been looking forward to for weeks since they had finally been able to arrange this meeting, her sweet, contented humming abruptly stopped, jarring him back awake.

“I heard what happened in the Fade…” she said. Her tone was wary as she continued to run her hands through his hair, as much for the purpose of calming herself as for soothing him. He had planned on telling her everything, of course. In the morning. Or maybe in a few days, once they’d figured out where they were headed. But it was clear _she_ felt they had urgent matters to discuss now.

“Ah.” He winced, looking up at her apologetically. “Leliana sent you one of her ravens?”

She nodded slowly, waiting for him to say more, so that she wouldn’t have to.

“Heh, well, it was quite the ordeal…” he turned and chuckled nervously into her thigh, pressing his lips against her, hoping it might win him a few more minutes of avoidant bliss.

“ _Alistair_!” She reached for his chin, pulling his mouth away from her skin, and he scrambled to sit up and face her.

“Yes, dear?”

“How could you offer to stay behind in the Fade?!”

“It was me or Hawke! What would you have done?”

“That’s not the point!”

He smiled, shaking his head. They both knew what she would’ve done. She would’ve pushed Hawke back through the Veil if she’d had to. Just like _he_ should’ve done. But he had allowed the Inquisitor to decide, and she’d chosen Hawke, and he was never very good at defying orders, especially when they came from powerful, roguish, double-dagger-wielding women.

“I’m sorry, Nira…but if it’s any consolation, I was sure that if I had stayed, you’d have found a way to get to me and scold me. Just like you are now, in fact! Hey! Am I still in the Fade, after all?” He smiled and shrugged, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. Not unlike the dog after she’d gotten into the rations and eaten every last crumb.

“Alistair…” Her tone was much softer this time when she said his name, almost coddling. “I’m a _dwarf_ , remember?”

“Awww…that’s never held you back before.” He grabbed her hands, which she’d balled up into fists at her side. To keep from punching him, he imagined.

She pulled her hands away and stared up at him. “I mean that my connection to the Fade is…weak, at best. I don’t know if I could’ve – ”

“Oh. Right.” He looked to the ground. “I suppose I hadn’t considered – “

“I _know_! Which is one of the reasons I love you so very much, but…” She looked away from him, fighting back tears of relief that they were together again, that she could hold him and protect him, and a heavy silence fell between them as they both thought about what could have happened if he’d been the one the Inquisitor had chosen to stay behind.

After the threat of tears had passed, Brosca sighed, “And how is Hawke dealing with everything?”

“I… _what_?” he blinked.

“Well, I heard about all of that, too. Leliana thought it’d be of interest to me. Particularly how Anders somehow emerged from the Fade cured of the Darkspawn taint and...apparently, unpossessed?”

He was staring at her, still stuck on her first question. Hawke had stayed behind in the Fade. He assumed she’d been told that much, at least. And what in the Maker’s name did _Anders_ have to do with any of this?

“Oh. You don’t know, do you?”

He shook his head, looking completely bewildered. “I headed straight to Weisshaupt to warn the Northern Wardens about Corypheus’ false calling as soon as we had finished up at Adamant. What in Andraste’s name have I missed?”

“Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so Hawke makes it out of the Fade...and somehow Anders is there, and he comes, too. THAT'S IT. THAT'S THE END OF MY WHOLE LOST AND FOUND POST-DA2 SERIES...or is it...?


End file.
